First Time for Everything
by Lady Azura
Summary: Maya decides that she's ready to take the next step. CAMAYA.


Summary: _Maya decides that she's ready to take the next step._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or _The Notebook_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Thought I'd get this written before shit hits the fan.

X

**First Time****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"_Would you just stay with me?"_

"_Stay with you? What for? Look at us – we're already fightin'!"_

"_Well, that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch, and I tell you when you're a pain in the ass!"_

Maya Matlin leaned forward, hugging her pillow close as she watched the couple on screen. She'd never been much into romantic movies, but The Notebook was an exception. It was Katie and Marisol's go-to flick whenever one of them (usually Marisol) went through a breakup, and she'd long since lost count of how many times she, herself, had stayed up past her bedtime to watch it with them.

"I love this part, don't you?" She sighed aloud, watching the screen intently. When she got no response, she cast a glance over her shoulder and frowned when she saw that her boyfriend wasn't paying attention. In fact, he was asleep. Muting the TV, Maya took her pillow and whipped it at him.

Immediately, Cam jolted awake and sat up, completely alert. "Wha-? What's happening?"

Maya just rolled her eyes. "You fell asleep, Dummy."

"Oh… sorry." Cam murmured, looking away guiltily.

"If it was so boring, why didn't you say something?" Maya asked. "We could've picked another movie."

"It's not that. Practice today was just really… exhausting." Cam confessed, giving her a sheepish glance. "It's hard getting back into that routine after so long, you know?"

Maya nodded, before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Let's do something else then." She suggested, scooting closer to him.

Cam raised a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

Maya gave him a playful smile before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

She'd missed this. She'd missed _him_. Spring Break had been lonely without anyone to hang out with. Tori hadn't spoken to her since finding out about her kiss with Zig, and she suspected Tristan wasn't returning her texts for that very same reason. Zig had been out of the question for obvious reasons, and with Katie in Vegas for the majority of the break, she spent a lot of time by herself. As much as she enjoyed practicing her cello in peace however, it got boring after a while.

But now Cam was back, and she couldn't be happier. He made her heart sing and soar and every other cliché out there. She'd never felt this way about anyone else before.

She kissed him harder, pouring every ounce of emotion she could into it, trying to convey to him just how much he meant to her. Cam responded with equal fervor, reaching up and tangling his fingers in her hair. Tilting her head, Maya deepened the kiss, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. After the whole ordeal with the pageant and realizing that she was feeling neglected, Cam had finally started paying more attention to her, and their once chaste kisses in the hallways had become heated make out sessions in her basement. This was no different. Pushing him back slightly, Maya broke the kiss momentarily to straddle him, watching him swallow hard as she did so before leaning back down and capturing his lips once more.

Needless to say, she was feeling rather adventurous, and perhaps that was due to his absence. Now that he was back, she was making up lost time. Testing the waters, she rolled her hips against his, eliciting a moan from the back of Cam's throat. Smirking against his lips, she did it again, causing him grip her hips tightly. She let out a giggle before pulling back and standing up. Cam stared at her in confusion, his face flushed and hair disheveled.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "I have something for you."

With that, she led him up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her. After moving her music sheets to her desk, she sat on the edge of her bed and ushered him over. Cam sat down next to her, peering around her room and taking in his unfamiliar surroundings before turning his attention back to her. He looked at her expectantly.

Maya took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "I was thinking that maybe we can… take things further…"

Cam swallowed nervously.

"How much… further?" He asked.

"Like… you know…" Maya trailed off, feeling her cheeks heat up. Shaking her embarrassment off, she quickly elaborated. "It's just… I really like you. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you, and I feel like… I'm ready."

"A-Are you sure?" Cam stammered. "I mean… this is… a huge step, you know? We've only been together for three months –"

"So you don't want to?" Maya's face fell.

"No! Of course I do!" Cam assured her. "I just… I don't know..." He licked his lips. "This is all so new to me."

"Me too." Maya said, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. "And I want to share this with you."

Cam lifted his gaze to meet hers and gave a small nod.

"O-okay. If this is what you want." He said.

Maya smiled, and once again she leaned over to kiss him. It didn't take long for things to escalate, and soon tongues were dueling and teeth were clashing, and innocent hands were roaming across unchartered territory.

Breaking away for air, Maya stripped herself of her shirt, revealing the lacy blue push-up bra that Tori had convinced her to buy when she and Cam got back together. It was a little too girly for her taste, but the padding accentuated the size of her cleavage and if Cam's wandering gaze was any indication, she'd made a wise investment. Biting her lip, she took one of Cam's hands and placed it over her breast, watching his adam's apple bob and his face turn red.

"Well?" She murmured.

"Well – I – umm…" Was all Cam could muster.

With a sigh, Maya took his other hand and pressed both of them to her breasts. Cam looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't be nervous." Maya told him, ignoring the rapid pounding in her chest. "It's okay."

Cam nodded slowly, lifting his gaze to meet hers before squeezing her breasts gently. Maya closed her eyes with a sigh, letting her hands fall to her sides while Cam continued to knead her, getting used to the feeling of it all. She was surprised when he made the next move, unhooking the front of her bra before taking her soft flesh in his hands once more, his brow furrowed in concentration. Maya licked her lips, arching into his touch, and out of curiosity, let her eyes venture south. She blushed when she saw the faint bulge in his pants, and quickly averted her gaze before grabbing his wrists and halting his ministrations.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked in confusion.

"No." Maya assured him breathlessly. "It's just… you're wearing too much."

"O-oh."

"Hurry up, Slowpoke." Maya teased, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Cam nodded, practically tearing off his shirt and tossing it aside before fumbling with his belt buckle. She heard him curse under his breath and watched as his hands shook uncontrollably, before reaching over to help him. Cam stiffened, his breath hitching. Maya pursed her lips together, avoiding his gaze as she unbuckled his belt and started on his zipper, her fingers brushing against his arousal in the process. Something between a moan and a whimper erupted from the back of his throat, and Maya drew back, her cheeks flushed.

"Okay," she squeaked. "I think you can do the rest."

"I'm sorry." Cam said shakily.

"It's fine. That's… supposed to happen, right?" Maya replied, trying to remember everything she'd heard in health class.

Cam didn't answer. Instead, he turned away as he rid himself of his jeans. Maya stood up, shimmying out of her own pants and underwear before falling back on her bed and making herself comfortable between her pillows. Cam chanced a glance at her.

"Oh, wow." He mumbled, mostly to himself, as though he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Maya cocked her head slightly. "Good wow or bad wow?"

"Good wow." Cam assured her.

"Good." Maya smiled.

She saw him take a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure, before the mattress dipped and he moved to kneel between her legs. Feeling him against her thigh, her nerves kicked in and her heart began to race. Locking eyes with her boyfriend, she gave him a small nod and braced herself. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain as Cam entered her, causing her to gasp and clutch her sheets tightly. Cam went still.

"Maya?" He looked alarmed.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"Oh no… I'm so sorry… do you want me to stop?" Cam asked.

Maya shook her head, gripping his bicep when he started to pull out. "N-no. Just… keep going."

Cam hesitated before nodding. He started to move, slowly at first but gradually picking up pace. Maya closed her eyes, letting her body adjust to him. After a few minutes, the pain between her thighs faded to a dull throb, and although it still wasn't a pleasant feeling, it was better than before. Above her, Cam panted heavily, his elbows trembling as he struggled to hold himself up. Opening her eyes, Maya lifted her hips to meet his, watching his face contort in pleasure as she did so.

"Oh God… Maya… oh… fuck…" It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic and Maya gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his whole body shudder as he fell over the edge.

Maya's eyes widened as he came inside her, managing to give one last thrust before collapsing beside her. As she stared up at the ceiling, processing what had just happened, she could hear Cam breathing hard between gasps. Sitting up straight, she scrunched up her nose when she saw the mess between her legs before grabbing her sheet and covering herself. Next to her, Cam had finally come down from his high and glanced over at her.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?" She peered over at him.

"Tonight was…" Cam trailed off, clearly at a loss for words, before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

Maya smiled weakly when he pulled back. "So you don't regret it?"

"Not one bit." Cam replied.

"Good."

Curling into him, she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

X

**FIN**

X

**And that's that. Yay for awkward "first time" fics. I realize I should've probably made them older, but I figure if Alli can swipe her V-card at 14, so can Maya.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think.**


End file.
